There are many situations when a police officer, other law enforcement officer or the like may have need for a backup firearm. One scenario occurs when the officer is subjected to a “gun grab”, wherein an individual physically grabs the officer and then tries to take the officer's primary gun from the officer's hip holster. As the officer and the individual wrestle for the primary gun, the officer typically utilizes their dominant hand to block the individual's access to the primary gun. During the altercation, the individual may be on top of the officer or otherwise limiting the officer's movement. If the officer has easy access to a backup firearm with their off hand, they will have a better chance of safely resolving the situation.
Unfortunately, officers do not have an adequate means to carry a backup firearm, and therefore, many officers do not carry a backup firearm. Those that do are limited to carry a small caliber gun, typically on their ankle “Ankle carry” is largely ineffective in many situations where a backup firearm would most likely be used, for example, the scenario described above. If the individual is on top of the officer or otherwise restricting the movement of the officer, it is very difficult for the officer to quickly reach an ankle carried backup gun, particularly with their non-dominant hand.
Such ineffectiveness often causes an officer not to carry a back-up firearm.
Additionally, the law enforcement officer may also require additional items, such as handcuffs or magazines, whether backup or primary, that need to be retained in a concealed manner.